


Do Not Skull Fuck the Skeleton

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bara! Sans, Beasttale AU, Big Sans, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, Named Reader, Perverted Reader, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Post Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Soul Mate AU, Wax Play, beasttale, soul mates, tags added as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were normal. You worked at a BDSM club, lived with someone that might be a hitman, and survived on a diet of monster candy.</p><p>Yup, totally normal.</p><p>But then you may or may not have skull fucked a skeleton? ...Yeah, you were pretty blurry on those details. The guy somehow became your soul mate though, and got your soul indebted to mages. Oh, and he was stealing your sleeping pills.</p><p>Normality at its finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Not Skull Fuck the Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> My exceedingly poor attempts at comedy. Oh, and this is the full story surrounding the events of Laced and Bound, which are basically sex one shots. However, this will still have a gratuitous amount of sex as well. Beast Tale is an AU created by Get Rammed over on tumblr, go check it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to skull fuck the skeleton. You really hate the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a story that got started as a one shot porn series called Laced and Bound, which can still be found on my page. Somehow I thought up a plot, and this thing was born. It's part of the Beasttale AU by Get Rammed over on Tumblr, so you may wanna check it out before reading.

You dug your winter boots into the carpet, head down and lips puckered. To your left you could hear a lady chatting on the phone to what may have been a baby, if the babble talk was a hint to anything. At the table in front of you a couple was sharing a pastel pink milkshake. They looked like the perfect couple with their large eyes and fancy clothes. At least they would be perfect, if the girl didn't smoke inside. Not that you cared, it was just that the lady across from them was obnoxiously coughing and waving her napkin around. The cafe owner, a stout lady leaning on a counter and flirting with a balding business man, did everyone a favor and ignored the behaviour.

Clearly, this place was pretty public. There was no way that your mystery guy could pull a gun and steal your kidneys. Not that anyone would be able to use them, but at least if someone tried to steal them you could be avenged! 

You moaned and slipped your phone out of your pocket. "I knew I shoulda made Ramirez leave the basement." You sent a text to your roommate, your nails clacking against the screen. "Needs to get some sun anyway, I can see his veins."

The bell chimed and the entire store suddenly went quiet. One glance up from your phone, and you noticed how your obnoxious neighbors looked utterly gobsmacked or nervous. Even the smoker had dropped her cigarette, the ashes now falling into her shared drink. You twisted around to figure out what everyone was staring at, just to come face to pelvis with a damn near eight foot monster. Pin pricks of light stared down at you, and a skeletal scowl was fixed on the clearly male face. 

Looked like your mistake was here! 

The skeleton slipped around your table and pulled out a chair. A muffled thunk could be heard as the skeleton sat down. Even when he was sitting he still managed to tower over you a good two feet or so. The skeleton leaned back in the chair, and you felt something brush against your skirt as he stretched his legs out. "So this is the skull fucker in the flesh."

Yup, that was the mistake you made. You'd managed to skull fuck a skeleton.

* * *

Now you weren't all that chummy with monsters. You weren't racist at all, it was just that you had a job, a roommate, and didn't really keep up with the local news. Oh, and most monsters were giants, so seeing them walking leisurely around town was uh...rare to say the least. So, for you, monsters were just an out of the way accessory to the world. Like rich people, or African Sleeping Virus. But then the stars aligned and the moon did some sexy wiggles, and then you somehow managed to stumble on a relatively small monster. By monster standards he was small, anyway, by human measurements he was still gigantic at well over seven feet. And out of all the people downtown, walking home on Juniper Street, you were the one to spot him sitting on the sidewalk propped against an old sub shop. Except uh, you hadn't known he was a monster...You thought he was a Halloween decoration. 

And you ended up ramming your whole fist in his eye socket.

Now in most cases this would involve some blood and gore, but this guy was a skeleton, so he could take it. At least you thought he  could. Skeletons don't have eyeballs, and their skulls are hollow. It should have resulted in some embarrassment and maybe an offer for coffee.

But it was never that easy.

His body had spasmed and deep growls had reverberated from his chest. Then his back had arched against the faded brick wall he was leaning against. There was a lot of colorful drool, you swore your hand was on fire, and you were screaming. Anything after that was a blur, because you blacked out. When you woke up there was a sloppily written note in your hand with the address to this tiny cafe. 

You stared at the monster sitting across from you, his sockets set on your hands as you swirled around your black coffee. "Um, so..." What did you tell the person that you accidentally skull fucked? 'Thought you were a left over Halloween prop, but you weren't, so you got a free eye job?' ...Nah, with the way his sockets were narrowed and his cracked mouth was leering at you, it was safe to say his sense of humor was dead. So instead you held out your drink.

He glanced up from your hands to your face. "The hell is this?"

"Coffee?" 

"I can see that." He pushed it back to you, nearly tipping the mug over in the process. "Guess what I mean to say, is why're ya avoidin' the subject? Ya think I asked ya here so we can be friends and skip off to smell the echo flowers?"

You shook your head before the words had even finished tumbling out of his mouth. "I just wanted you to start first, and it kinda worked." You tapped the handle of your mug as you spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. To be honest, I didn't even know you were a monster. Most off you guys tower over us, so I was curious. Clearly my curiosity got out of hand, and for that I'm sorry."

The skeleton's face remained the same pissed look he sported since he arrived. For a moment you thought he wouldn't forgive you, but the leer changed to...Well, you wouldn't call it a smile, maybe a smirk. The wooden chair creaked and groaned under him, and for a moment you thought he would tumble to the floor when he leaned over. Your faces were inches apart, and you heard people whispering in the background. Good grief, you could already imagine what gossip was brewing. "That it, ya really sorry?" You nodded. "Ya wanna make it up to me so I don't gut ya?" Cue another nod. "Fine. Ya gonna go on a little outtin' with me today. Dependin' on how that goes, I'll let ya off the hook. It'll be like your mistake was reset and ya didn't try to knock my skull off."

It was either go somewhere with the walking talking Halloween decoration, or risk getting thrown in jail for a hate crime. Curiosity killed the cat, indeed. You gripped the mug properly and downed the rest of your luke warm coffee, before standing up. The monster recoiled back in his chair, eyes(?) trained on you as you put your fluffy winter coat back on.

Well, if you had to risk something, you'd rather miss your kidneys than your freedom. "Then let's get it over with. Where did you wanna go?"

The monster clambered to his feet, hands stuffed intro the pockets of his dingy hoody. "Gotta go to work and explain why my face is fucked up."

"And where do you work?"

* * *

 

That guy worked at Peldium Labs. The Peldium Labs! You openly gaped at the prestigious plaques that lined the white walls of the reception area. Most of them were credited for research, but a few had to do with papers or competitions. This place was famous for the magic research that the mages conducted. You hadn't expected a monster, especially a grungy one like the skeleton, to work at such a prestigious place.

You both walked up to a reception desk, and the skeleton slid a black card to the pale receptionist. The lady swiped the card in a slider attached to her keyboard and handed it back. "Magus Li is in her office, I will let her know you're coming to see her, Sans."

Huh, so his name was Sans. You figured monsters wouldn't have the same naming patterns as humans, but you didn't think they'd be named after shitty fonts either. The monster pocketed the card and led her to a cork screw styled staircase. The second floor had doors along each side of the hallway, and each door had a bronze plaque with a name. The walls were void of paintings and decorations, but you could smell something spicy yet metallic in the air.

Sans stopped at the third door and knocked. On the door was a shiny plaque, this one with the name 'Clair Li' in small black letters."Give me a minute!" A low bang sounded from the other side of the door, before it was ripped open by a short woman who wore an eyepatch over her left eye. "Sorry about that, I was re-calibrating the Soul Viewer." She stepped to the side. "Anyway, come on in!"

A large and money hand pressed on your lower back, and pushed you into the office. You stumbled over your own shoes, and had to catch the edge of a metal counter to steady yourself.  Behind you the door shut with a bang, making the glass beakers on the table clink together. "What's happening?"

Magus Li grabbed a box of purple rubber gloves and slipped them on. "Hiya, how're you doing?"

"Confused." You pointed to the door. "I thought Sans worked here, what's going on?" The woman sat the box on the counter and picked up a pair of plastic flattery glasses and set them on her nose. The whole time her lips were moving, but you didn't hear her say anything. "Hey, excuse me!"

The woman stopped what she was doing, her eyebrows furrowed. "Sans didn't tell you?"

Did this lady not listen, or was she just playing stupid? "I have no idea what's going on."

"But you did agree to come with him?"

"Yeah...?"

The woman smiled. "Perfect!" She took your wrist and led you to a stool sitting in the middle of the room. "Okay, so we just have to run a few tests on your soul. You know, make sure it's healthy and everything." She none to gently pushed you onto the stool, and it slid back a few inches across the tiles, eliciting a high pitched squeal from the wheels. "It really won't take long, and you'll be able to use these results for the end of the year census."

You placed a hand over your chest. No, there was no way you were going to let a random stranger examine your soul. Yeah, she was probably one of the best if she worked here, but you had no idea what was going on. What if she planted a virus in your soul, and turned you into a zombie? "L-look, I only came out here to make it up to Sans because I uh...Did something to him. I didn't know I was going to be experimented on or anything." You put your hands on your knees and shifted you weight so you could stand up. "I'm sorry-"

"Just give me a minute, please." She pushed your shoulders down, forcing you back onto the stool. "I'm just checking your traits, LV, and mana composition. If you're healthy, then you have the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Magus Li-"

"You can become a mage!" 

Magic wasn't something you could just...do. Your soul had to have a high mana count, and you needed training. You didn't just click your heels three times, then start shooting fireballs out of your ass. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "No. You see monsters are practically made of mana, which all is them to use so much magic. However, Magus Zachariah has found a way for humans to capture some of this mana, and kick start the magus soul link!" She gestured to your still covered chest. "So, if you come out healthy, I can get you started to becoming a mage. What do you say?"

Mages were well respected in the world, plus there was a benefit to having magic. Heck, maybe your boss would give you a raise if you took this. But did you really need it? You were happy as a normal human. Magic wasn't something that had piqued your interest before, and it wouldn't add much to your mundane life. "I dunno..."

"Like I said they're just test." The magus assured. "You don't have to agree anything right away." 

You removed your hand and let it drop into your lap."Alright, but just the test." 

The Magus knelt down and set a hand over your chest. There was a dull humming before it felt like icy ropes were dragging something out of your chest cavity. You inhaled sharply and grit your teeth. Even though you did this once a year since you were six, it still felt unsettling. 

"You're doing good, I almost have your soul." She said. "I just need to secure your life link."

"Do I get a lollipop when I'm done." You joked, trying to keep your mind off the numbing happening in your chest.

"Sure, that is if you don't mind monster candy."

A light was flooding the magus's hands now. It was a murky orange, kinda like spoiled orange juice. "Are you kidding, I love monster candy. The echo flower drops are my favorite."

"Well, I just got a box of the new MTT Sparkle Suckers. The texture is a little weird, but they taste so good. Almost like fried Twinkies." Your toes curled and you swore there was an audible pop when the magus finally had your soul in her hand. "There we go, not bad at all."

Aside from the nasty color, your soul looked pretty normal. It was shaped like a simple heart, and pulsed with an inner white glow. There were multiple white veins attached here and there, but they looked like they were ready to slide off at a moments notice. "Is it healthy?"

"You life link and LV looks fine, but your coloring looks a little off." She shrugged. "Guess something was working against your main trait. Uh, everything else I'll know once I get your soul into the machine." She stood up properly and cradled your soul close as she went back to her metal counter. She shifted your soul to her left hand, and opened up a round device with a clear door on the front. After putting it in, she filled it with a green solution before pressing the button. She then opened a drawer and took out a needle filled with a clear liquid. "Okay, while that's processing, I'm going to sedate you. Souls don't like being away from the body, so if I put you under, this'll make it easier on you."

You stood up and shuffled over to a bed shoved in the corner of the room. After laying down, the magus pricked your wrist with the needle and injected the liquid. Your body sank into the uncomfortable cushion, and your breathing began to slow. Before you knew it you were out like a light.

* * *

When you woke up again, you no longer felt numb and limp. A glance over to the machine proved that your soul was back in your body. A quick press against your lower back gave you the all clear on any suspicious scars. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, and sat up. The Magus Li wasn't here, but then neither was Sans. Did that mean you were free to go, or did you need to sign stuff?

The door suddenly opened and the bulky skeleton ducked into the room. Behind him was the magus, a clipboard in one hand and a lollipop in the other. She handed the lollipop to you the sat on her stool. "So, the results are in." She flipped a few pages on her clipboard. "According to the soul mate algorithm you both have the perfect trait balances in order to instate a Soul Mate link."

Sans's eye lights flickered to you, but his scowl was still there. He could be upset about it all he wanted, because there was no way you were going to become soul mate's with a stranger. You stood up from the bed and smoothed out your skirt. "I took your tests and stuff, but there's no way I'm going to become soul mates with him." You jabbed your thumb in Sans's direction. "Especially because a computer said it's a good idea."

"It's really not that bad." The Magus said. "In another universe, it's likely you both would have met and still became soul mates in a more organic setting."

"That's great, but I really need to go." You almost felt bad for snapping at her. She was just doing her job, and trying to save the mage race. "I work the night shift and I'd like to sleep at home."

The woman glanced over to Sans, but he just shrugged. Reluctantly she ripped a sheet of paper off the clipboard and handed it to you. On it was a soul diagram with several number and abbreviations in red ink. "Here's your analysis, just fax that to the government by the end of December."

"Thank you." You carefully folded it into a square before sticking it in your pocket.

You nodded to Sans before leaving the office. When you went downstairs you saw that the sun was beginning to set through the Windows. It looked like the medicine had taken forever to wear off. If you hurried, you might be able to make it to work before Priscilla chewed you out, the woman was a stickler for punctuality. Probably had something to do with being a dom. 

You pushed open the doors and hurried outside. The cold air stung your lungs, but it was a nice change from the stagnant air of the lab. Well, you guessed this whole adventure was far worse than it originally was. Instead of trying to steal your organs, Sans wanted to steal your heart. You weren't sure if that was poetic, or insanely creepy on his end. 

You were gonna go with the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, magic still exists in this world. There is a magic system in place. And yup, you're an orange soul. I rarely see orange souls in this fandom when it comes to OCs/Readers. Mostly green or yellow. 
> 
> Uh, check out my tumblr? http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com I talk about fan fiction, AUs, and even take requests.


	2. Don't Dismiss the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think you're coming down with a sickness, turns out it's just a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe so many people like this thing. Whelp, here's an update for it then. Remember this is the Beast tale AU, thus some things for Sans is pretty different. Here, go to the creator's tumblr. http://get-rammed.tumblr.com

You sucked on a lemon as you sat on your kitchen counter. A music video for some boy band was on your TV, and the pot on the stove was boiling some oatmeal. It was nearly noon and you had only just woken up. Normally you tried to haul yourself out of bed by ten, but that had been a challenge the past week or so. Now you had a runny nose and achy bones. You hopped this wasn't gonna morph into the flu. You gave the lemon one final suck before popping the peel and pulp out from between your teeth. You smacked your lips together, trying to get the tart citrusy taste out of your mouth. "I still feel like shit, Ramirez."

"It's not a miracle cure." A scratchy voice said from the living room. You rolled your eyes and hopped off the counter and went to the living room. A bespectacled young man was sitting on the plaid couch, polishing a rifle. "You need sleep, water, and something other than oatmeal and monster candy."

"I just need cold medicine."You threw the lemon at his bald head, but he ignored it as it bounced off and fell onto the wood floor with a dull splat. "Remind me to never listen to you again."

"Then technically you would still listen to me."

Huh, he had a point.

You rolled your eyes again and went back to the kitchen. You turned off the stove and took a bowl down from the cabinets. After ladeling some of it into the bowl, you went to your bedroom, being sure to shut the door behind you. You nimbly stepped over the clothes on the floor and sat on your twin sized bed. A yawn escaped your mouth, causing your jaw to pop from the sheer force of it. Good grief you were tired. Granted, you didn't come home until three last night thanks to an event at work, but normally you were able to bounce back from those sorts of things. Maybe you needed to use some of your time off for once? You took a bite of your oatmeal as you mulled the thought over. A trip to the spa sounded like heaven right about now. Maybe you could even go to one of those cute bakeries downtown and spoil yourself rotten?

You nodded to yourself and set the now empty bowl on your bedside dresser. You stretched out your legs and leaned back amongst your fuzzy pink blankets. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. You just had to go to work a little early to talk to your boss about it, and you'd be set. Your eyes fluttered shut and you let your warm meal settle inside you. Knowing your boss, she probably wouldn't be all that fond of one of her submissive workers just up and taking a day off at random. Sub workers were hard to find, and getting them trained properly was even harder. If you were gonna do this, you were gonna need a bribe. 

Which meant hauling yourself out of bed and going to the mall.

You groaned and swung your legs over the bed and pulled yourself up. It didn't take you long to slip into a comfortable skirt and sweater, gather up your keys, and tell Ramirez where you were going. As you walked out into the cold, you shut your eyes and took a deep breath. The familiar gusty smell of car exhaust lingered with the sour smell of old snow puddles. It was way better than the acidic gun oil the house was currently marinating in. You checked over yourself one last time before hopping off the porch and made your way to the nearest bus stop. As you walked you could have sworn you saw a flash of greenish yellow in your peripheral vision. Huh, someone was already stringing up Christmas lights. Speaking of Christmas, what were you gonna get Ramirez this year...

* * *

You shuffled into your workplace with a small pink and yellow candy stripped bag in one hand and a can of Red Bull in the other. The club was pretty much empty right now, all of the 'advisors' and bartender weren't due for another half hour. Your heels clicked against the tiled floor, and you hummed to yourself as you sat the bag on the oak bar. It was your boss's pride and joy, second only to the establishment itself. "Ms. Priscilla, you in yet?" You went around the bar and opened up a mini fridge. Inside was the bartender's stash of yogurts, cheese sticks, and fruit. You wrinkled your nose and shut the door. You could have sworn you'd left a pizza flavored monster candy in there last night. You straightened up, just to come face to face with your boss. She was an overweight woman who always wore red lipstick, kept her blonde hair in a braid, and had a saucy swing of her hips whenever she walked. "Hey, Ms. Priscilla."

"Good afternoon, Sweetie. You're here a bit earlier than normal." She glanced over to the bag on the bar. "Ah, you went shopping I see." You watched as she picked up the bag and looked inside. "What did Mommy's sweet girl get today?"

"It's a gift for you, actually."

She looked up from the bag and a smile curled over her lips. "Awe how sweet~!" She set the bag right down again, and crossed her arms over her buxom chest. "So what do you want?" 

Of course she would see right through your little rouse. Even though Priscilla was a tad bit...eccentric, she was sharp. You dug the toe of your heel into the tile. "Uh, I wanted to talk about some time off? You know, if it's all right and everything. I know Corey quit last month and you still can't find people, but..." Your boss watched you with an unreadable expression. "Yeah, I need time off."

The woman plucked up the bag and opened it again. "And buying me gifts was supposed to help in that regard?" She stuck her hand into the bag, pushing aside the white tissue paper, and pulled out a large pale green jar with a flowery label slapped on the front. The unreadable expression morphed into wide blue eyes and a wry smile. "Mint body oil?"

"You said you ran out, so I thought you'd want some more." If you were gonna bribe your boss, then you might as well use something she actually needed. "They ran out of the sandalwood stuff you usually use though."

"One day." 

"Huh?"

She carefully put the jar back into the bag. "I can only spare you for one day. Tell Marco a month in advance so he can write it down on the schedule."

A grin broke out on your face and you nodded. "Cool, thanks Ms. Priscilla."

She waved a pudgy manicured hand. "It's not a problem. I know Mommy's sweet girl has been so tired lately. Times are a bit hard now, but we'll find someone to help out soon enough." A shrill ring echoed from the office at the other side of the room. "Go ahead and begin setting up, the others will be here in an hour."

Your boss took the bag with her to the office and shut the door behind her. That left you alone in the large main room to pull off the sheets covering the couches that lined the north facing wall. One was made of a fancy red leather, while the other two was made of a soft black velvet. You stacked the three sheets on top of each other and balanced them on one hand and opened a false door that went down a hallway. Down here was the employee locker room, your boss's office, a storage room, and a tiny linen closet. You opened the linen closet and chucked the sheets on top of a turned over bucket. You kicked a bottle of antibacterial soap out of the way before shutting the door. Looked like Charity forgot to organize the closet again.

You went back to the main room and snatch your red bull off the counter and down the rest of it. Your achy bones and fatigue are still there, but the gentle buzz gave you the pulse of life that you needed.

All hail the energy drink gods!

You tossed the can into the trashcan under the counter and set about closing the thick brocade curtains over the windows, changed into your work clothes, lit the lavender candles, and switched on the neon sign that was hung outside. As you were finishing the final task the door opened and a tall redhead walked into the club. He noticed you almost immediately as he went to take his place behind the bar. "Ain't you early, Pink?"

"Just a bit," You admitted. "I had to talk something over with Ms. Priscilla. What about you, you're almost late."

"Had to take Joshua to my Mom's." He said as he bent down and opened up his fridge. He straightened up again and opened up a mozzarella cheese stick with his teeth. "Kathy dropped him off early so she could go to Vegas." 

"Isn't it her week with him though?"

He rolled his eyes and bit half the cheese stick apart in one go. "I don't even want to know anymore. Last month she was 'overworked' and wanted me to keep him, the week before she needed money to pay for cable, next thing I know I'll get a call from her saying she needs a new soul or something." You let the bartender rant as he set up his station, sitting quietly on the bar with your ankles crossed. After a good ten minutes, and a beer, later he shook his head and tossed the beer bottle in the recycling bin. "Never mind all that. How's the business been since I left?"

"Eh, same old same old. We get customers, they fuck, we clean up suspicious body fluids."

The man snorted and shook his head again. "Yeah? That why you've got dark circles under your eyes and look pale?" His brown eyes narrowed. "You're not moonlighting are you?" 

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. Having a little extra cash would be nice, but it wasn't worth letting a stranger's dick into your holes. "Yeah, no. Try again, Marco."

"Just checking. If I let the candy moonlight I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"There are worse things than moonlighting."

"Like what?"

You shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. Last Wednesday I was propositioned by a monster to become his soul mate."

You watch Marco's eyebrows furrow and his back stiffen. "And you said no right? Monsters and humans don't need to start mixing like that."

"Of course I said no," Marco let out a sigh and muttered something along the line of 'thank god'. "I'm not damning my soul and just hooking it with anybody. Soul mates are supposed to be a special connection, not some arbitrary thing you do with a stranger."

"Now you sound like Charity."

You opened your mouth to retort, but the door opened and a lesbian couple walked in. You hopped off the bar and walk over to them, a bright smile on your face and your hands clasped in front of you. "Good evening Mistresses, how can I help you?"

* * *

One hour. Only one more God forsaken hour until you could go home. Your calves hurt, your back needed to be popped, and your corset was too tight. You leaned against the bar as you watched a dom eat out his young looking sub on the couch. Even though it was almost closing it was still packed in the club. Doms and subs were all over each other, or watching other scenes play out. It was just the typical Thursday night really. "I'm ready to go home." You laid your head against the warm wood, lips pursed in a frown. "Charity, take me home."

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her water. "I can barely take myself home, there ain't no way I can drag you along too."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do, Sugar." She said. "But not enough to take you home. Besides, my hubby is picking me up tonight, so there won't be enough room for you."

Your head jerked in the direction of a shrill cry, but you quickly lost interest when you saw it was just a dom cumming. Technically your job was to ensure everyone was having a good time, but not abusing the rules and uses of the establishment. You also cleaned, ran errands, and occasionally manned the bar. It was an easy enough job, but on nights like these you just wanted to go home. You hopped off your bar stool and smoothed out your skirt. "I'm gonna go smoke, I'll be back."

Charity nodded, but didn't take her eyes off a Dom flogging their sub. You slipped through the crowd of bodies and opened up a door that led to the back alley. The 'Forbidden Velvet' club was shoved between a pet shop and an ice cream parlor. All three shops put their dumpsters in the narrow alley, and it usually smelled like a putrid mixture of rot and mold. You shuddered as the cold air caressed your bare arms and legs. Maybe grabbing your coat would have been a good idea. Your fingers trembled as you plucked your box of cigs out of your pocket along with your lighter. The hard pulse of the radio from inside could still be felt in the walls, and it mingled with the honking of cars and chatter of pedestrians. You took a drag from the lit cancer stick and felt your shoulders sag a bit. Your eyes shut in contentment and you let the smoke escape your lips with a small exhale. 

You opened your eyes again, but a hand slammed against your mouth before you could even scream. In your panic you dropped your cigarette, a hiss going through the air as it was extinguished. Your fingers curled around the cold hand tying to crush your face, but nothing you did made the intruder so much as blink. The small eyes stared you down, a scowl twisted on the pale face. "Make a sound and I'll kill ya." All of your attempted squeals stopped, but you still wiggled in place. "Do ya remember who I am?" 

You nodded, and tried to ignore the bones cutting into your face. He was the skeleton that you skull fucked, and he took that as an invitation to become soul mates. Surprisingly enough, it was hard to forget something like that. You flinched as he leaned down further, coming nose to uh, nose hole with you. You didn't feel him breathing over your face, but you could feel _something_ caressing it. It was warm and spongey, almost like a gland touching your face and pressing down hard. Then again, you might have confused that for his hand. 

"Who's been touching ya?"

Wait, what?

He pressed down harder on your face, and the spongey thing maneuvered from your face down to your neck and dipped even lower to the plunge cut neckline of your dress. "Someone's been touching ya. I can smell  'em."

You grunted under his hand and gripped his hand harder, trying to dig your hands into the bone. He seemed to get the message and released your mouth, just to grab you by the throat. A clear show of dominance and a warning. Great, you could feel your insides heating up. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Answer the fucking question!" He squeezed harder, forcing more air out of your windpipe. "Or I'll pop that little neck of yours."

"L-look, I work, ride the bus, and have a roommate, I'm always touching people." 

"That ain't what I meant and ya know it." He dragged you up the wall, the bricks dug into your back and thread snapped under the harsh treatment. Whelp, there goes this dress and subsequently another paycheck. A low growl rumbled through the skeleton, and made a shudder run down your spine. You prayed it was fear and not you being a horny whore. " _ **Who've ya been fucking?**_ " 

Wait...This weirdo followed you to work, pinned you to a wall, and basically strangled you so he can know if you're having sex? If you weren't cold, tired, and sore you might have laughed. Maybe even made a saucy innuendo, about shoving your first in his socket. But the down right livid look on his face shut that up, and you went to the second best answer. "No one, I've been in a bit of a dry spell recently." 

The skeleton stared at you a moment longer, the weird eye lights raking up and down your body before he spoke again. "Ya look like shit." 

Wow, rude.

"Uh, thanks?" You tap at his wrist. "Can you let me go now? I mean, you did your creepy stalker thing right? I'm not sleeping with anyone, and I'm sure I smell like you now."

"Nah, ya don't." A smirk curled over his fangs, and you regretted ever opening your mouth. "But I can make ya." You open your mouth to scream, but he slamed his mouth to yours in a bruising kiss. Your soft lips were forced to mold to his fangs, an action that both hurt and excited you. He tasted like ketchup and cheap whiskey, with a side of something metallic that made your skin crawl. To your surprise he had a tongue, it dove into your mouth the moment it opened, and curled around your own slimy muscle. It was far thicker than a normal tongue, and he had more control over the way it wriggled and flexed in your mouth. It was virtually a giant snake. You wondered if he would gag you with it.

You gasped into his mouth when he grabbed you ass. Almost on instinct your legs wrapped around his waist and hooked together at the ankles to keep steady. What in the hell was going on? Why were you doing something like this? Yeah, you were getting about as much action as a Nun, but that didn't mean you had to act so slutty and desperate, right? 

You pulled away from the skeleton, you couldn't even remember his name, a rope of drool connected the two of you together. "Hey," The rope snapped and landed between your cleavage. The skeleton's voice was surprisingly soft, it almost made you feel comfortable and safe. "ya still sick?"

"How-"

He suddenly gripped you tighter and fucking snarled as the door flew open, and Marco came outside. A cigarette was between his fingers, and a lighter poised in his other hand. The man and skeleton stared at each other for a moment, before Marco started yelling. "The fuck are you doing with her?!"

"It's none of your business, bud. Get outta here." 

"Hell no, I'm not letting you mess with, Candy like you've got the right." His eyes narrowed as he looked between you, who was practically hurried in his ribs, and the towering skeleton. "You're that freak who wanted to become soul mates with her!" He squared his shoulders and dropped his things into the snow puddles on the ground. "Let her go, or I'll kick your ass."

The skeleton didn't move an inch, his tail whipped back and forth like an angry cat's. Under your body you felt the skeleton's bones arch and curve, as if he was getting ready to lash out. "Fuck off, _**now**_." 

Marco pulled his fist back, but a flare of green and yellow engulfed him. You let out a yelp, but it was drowned out by Marco's screaming as he levitated into the air, and was tossed into a trashcan. The lid glowed the same color Marco had, and slammed down with a bang. You stared at it for several seconds, half expecting Marco to climb out, when he didn't, your gaze went back to the skeleton. "What in the hell did you do?"

"Took out the trash."

"..."

Seriously? What was he, an eighties cartoon villain? You wiggled beneath him, trying to get your body off of his. He merely grabbed your ass harder, pulled your hips firmly to his pelvis. "Would ya quit it? Ya want me to fuck ya in the middle of the street?"

"Hell no!" You stopped your wiggling, and decided to push at his shoulders. "What are you even doing here? Make out with me and then threaten my co-worker like you own me? What's your problem?"

"Ya think I'm happy either?" He spat, his tone was low and sharp. "I've been thinking about ya non-stop for a week. My magic wants to feel ya all the time." He rut his pelvis against yours, and you almost screamed when you felt a bulge brush against your already throbbing cunt. "I wanna fuck ya so bad, it fucking  _ **hurts**_."

"Are you implying that we're soul mates?"

He just growled and dragged his bony fingers up your ass and to your hips. You unwound your legs from his waist and he set you on the ground on shaky legs.  If you felt sore before, you now felt utterly trashed. "Ya tryin' to get yourself killed, Brat?"

"Clearly, since I skipped out on the last hour of my shift." Ms. Priscilla was going to fry you alive and feed you to her dogs if she found out. You reached out and grabbed the cold door handle. "Do me a favor and stay the hell away from me. If you don't..." You stared him up and down. He was a seven and a half foot monster made entirely of bone, with powerful magic to boot. He probably shat bigger things than you. "Well, I'll figure out something."

You yanked open the door, the soothing ballad of a love song trickling through the club. You gave the monster one final glance before slipping inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, according to Get Rammed, her Sans is a Yandere. However, is it really him or something else influencing him. Guess you'll need to find out next chapter ~. 
> 
> And yes, if anyone was wondering Priscilla is a Mommy Dom. I don't see enough of them anywhere, so I thought why not. Speaking of why not! Why not check out my tumblr? I post stuff about fan fiction, AUs, and other cool stuff. You can even make requests if you want. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


	3. Don't Call the Authorities on the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your stalker continues to be creepy, and there's nothing you can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has NSFW moments. If you're under 18, do me a favor and don't read it. However, you're likely to do it anyway, huh? 
> 
> Beasttale AU created by Get Rammed on tumblr.

You moaned and pressed a pillow over your head, trying to stifle your roommate's grunting. It was coupled with some upbeat boy band song that was playing on TV and the occasional clang of metal. All that noise meant that it was six in the morning, and Ramirez was going through his workouts. The man was built like a small tank, and he kept that nice physique with rigorous workouts and running. And even though you appreciated the view, you certainly didn't appreciate the noise that it took to get that view. You reached a hand out and let your fingers caress the stained wood of your dresser in search of your phone. Your fingers spelled out many an old crush and best friend's name engraved in it. You couldn't help the smile that curled over your lips as nostalgia ran rampant in your head. You'd always been a bit boy crazy as a little girl. You had crushes the same way most kids had math tests. There was a new one each week, and each week you'd get fail spectacularly at it.

It was almost cute.

You snapped out of your nostalgia induced trance when your fingers curled around something warm and hard. You grabbed onto it, and brought it to your face as you clicked on the button. On instinct your eyes winced from the flood of bright light, but you unlocked your code like a champ. Your wallpaper lit up the screen, a picture of chocolate hearts, along with two text messages. The first one was, surprisingly, from Marco asking if you were going to work.

After the...incident, it turned out Marco was fine. A bump on the head and some smelly clothes, but otherwise fine. However, he insisted on walking you home last night in case the monster came back. Any other time you'd blame his racism, but considering the guy pinned you to a wall and choked you...Yeah, you'd take the protection, even if you knew the skeleton could kick Marco's ass down the street and back. 

You dug your toes into the mattress, letting the warm sheets get tangled up between your feet. Did you want to go to work? You still felt achy all over, but now it was coupled with extreme horniness. You'd been so tired last night that you didn't get to quell the situation ' down stairs' so to speak. Going to the club to watch a bunch of other people have sex sounded like legitimate torture. Yet even though you wanted nothing more than to skip out on work, you knew Priscilla would take away your day off next month, which meant no spa day for you since the spa you liked needed advance appointments. With that in mind you finally told Marco you'd go to work, but that you might be a little late. There, the perfect compromise.

You dropped your phone onto a pillow and pulled your now awake body out of bed. You gathered up your clothes for the day and went across the hall to the only bathroom in the house. You set your clothes on the counter before stripping off your night dress. It looked around your ankles, and you kicked it as far away from the shower as possible. You flicked on the water and adjusted it accordingly, until a thick steam began twisting through the room. You unpinned your hair out of the loose pun you shoved it into last night, before stepping into the shower. Your skin jumped under the hot water, but a quiet moan slipped past your lips. The only thing better for your skin than hot water was candle wax. 

Speaking of which...Your eyes flicked to the yellow carrier hanging on the tiled wall. There was a few bath salts and body washes, along with bright orange candles. You bit your inner cheek for a moment as you weighed the options in your head. But the very idea of any sexual gratification made your insides tighten and dismiss any misgivings about doing this with Ramirez in the house. You grabbed the candle and popped open the metal top and set it in the tray. You then grabbed the green lighter and backed away from the water. The loud patter from the water falling into the tub would help disguise any noises that might escape. 

You flicked the lighter on with a low shink, and a flame bloomed between the metal. Your insides throbbed as you brought the flame to the wick, a familiar warm flowery scent flooded the room and brought your heart rate up. You dropped the lighter onto the tub's ledge, and it bounced off the side and onto the linoleum floor with a clatter. You watched the candle's bowl fill with the bright colored wax, and your thighs began to rub against each other. You raised the glass container a few inches above your belly and took a deep breath. The first few drops made you moan and lean into the tiled wall. The sudden chill combined with the heat felt delicious. You kept applying the heat, your breath becoming labored and muted whines bleeding through your lips. Your free hand traveled down your neck and between your chest. You dropped another few drops against your legs, and the muscles jumped. 

"Ah~!"

You were more than ready to go. All you needed was some form of purchase in your pussy. You slipped a couple of fingers into your opening and pounded away. There was no tact of sweet foreplay. Just outrageous fucking. Your hand with the candle trembled, but you gripped it hard as you pressed harder against the wall. This really wasn't enough, you needed to be bitten and told how disgusting you were. You needed a dom. You shut your eyes and went through half remembered memories of your last dom. His calming voice telling you to go harder, his chipped finger nails trailing down your thigh.

But it just didn't hit the spot.

Something inside you was repulsed by it. And unbiden your mind wondered to multiple other sexual encounters, but all of them not getting you to that peak. You needed hard and forceful, someone who would be a complete _monster_ and destroy you. Your fingers curled hard at the very idea that began unfurling in your mind. Sharp fangs that could rip out your jugular, a slimy tongue that made your stomach do flips. Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip as you climbed higher and higher to your peek. You wished he was here doing this to you, forcing your legs apart and ruining you with his cock. You pressed your thumb against your clit and rubbed it in hard wide circles. "Fuck!" 

Your muscles clamped down on your fingers and your legs trembled, it took everything you had to not drop the candle into the tub. The orgasm lasted a solid minute, leaving you tired and with a pleasant buzzing in the back of your head. It was the best orgasm you had in awhile, and that was without a dildo! You nurtured the accomplished feeling as you set the candle back in the basket and washed yourself up. 

Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

 

You spoke to soon.

A quick look through the kitchen cabinets proved that no one had gone shopping. "Ramirez, isn't it your week to get food?"

"It's not Saturday."

You slammed the cabinet shut and moaned into your shoulder. So it was going to be one of _those_ days then. You grabbed your keys off the counter and stuffed them in your pocket. You were hungry enough to eat something, but not motivated enough to go shopping. You told Ramirez you were going out before slipping out the door. Your breath puffed past your lips in wisps of white, and floated up into the creamy orange sky. As usual, you checked yourself over before walking down the road. There was a McDonald's up the road, it had watery oatmeal, but it would cure the hunger pains for now.

A few joggers in thick sweats passed you by, along with the occasional dog walker. Every so often someone would give you a smile or a wave, and you'd wave right back. Eventually you made it to the fast food chain, and wasn't the least bit surprised to find it packed. The self order lane was already full, and two human employees were pulled away from the kitchen so they could take orders. You stayed poised at the door, the toe of your shoe grinding against the ground. You were hungry, but you didn't think standing around in line forever was worth it. Taking the bus to the grocery store sounded way more productive. You turned on your heel and began to walk out the door, but stopped when you caught a pale face peering at you from across the street. Your eyes met for a moment, and the scowl on his face seemed to deepen.

That fucking skeleton.

Was he seriously still stalking you? Didn't the magic sensors pick up anything weird about that guy and send someone to arrest him yet? Your heart rate picked up when he straightened up and leaned against open way of the alley. Without a second thought you turned around and went back into the crowded fast food joint. Waiting around for a lousy bowl of oatmeal sucked, but you didn't want to know what the skeleton would do to you this time if left alone with with you. A quick shove of your pride, and you went to the end of the shorter self order line. 

This was becoming a long morning.

* * *

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

You dug the toes of your shoes into the tiled floor of the McDonald's, and tapped your spoon on the flimsy foam tray. Your eyes were glued to the opposite street from your place at the back of the restaurant. You weren't sitting next to a window, but you were close enough you could see out of one. 

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Two hours. That was how long you'd been in this establishment. It took an hour to order, thirty minutes to get the food, and ten minutes to eat. The precaution law stated you had only another half hour to stay before you had to be kicked out. You would leave willingly but...

That damn skeleton hadn't moved. He was hard to spot in the alley, but you could see the silhouette of a bulky form pressed close to the dirty brick of a pizza shop. It had begun to rain half an hour ago. It wasn't one of those cold fall drizzles meant to make you walk faster. It was an outright downpour. Raining cats, dogs, and the devil's tears as your grandmother would say. No normal person would wait around in this type of weather, not unless they had some type of death wish. Could skeletons even get sick? When he kissed you he produced a tongue, and he did have a dick. Getting sick now seemed like a probable thing he could do.

Even if you wanted to be nice and go outside, he'd probably just follow you home and camp out in the tiny yard. After all, how else did he manage to follow you to the McDonald's? No matter where you went that idiot was going to follow you. You groaned and stood up from the booth, and picked up your foam tray. You chucked it into the proper recycling bin before standing in front of the door. It opened with a grinding sound and water splashed on your face. The skeleton seemed to straighten up slightly from his spot, and your body tensed. You were gonna have to be fast, you didn't even want to know what he wanted with you at this point.

Well, he did say a quick fuck...

No,  he was stalking you, asking him to do you in the ass would only serve to encourage him. The next thing you know you'll find him on your porch with a collar on and your contact information on the tags. 

You shook the disturbing mental image out of your head and tugged your fluff lined hood over your head. After a quick prayer, you stepped out of the restaurant and hurried out onto the sidewalk. It took only seconds for your coat to begin sticking to your clothes, and a chill to set in. Your already aching bones began to groan in protest as you high tailed it to your house. Every so often you checked behind you, squinting past the sheets of rain to try to spot the tall burly figure that was following. More than once you stopped completely when you caught a spark of bright green, but it always proved to be a car or someone's phone.

You grit your teeth and picked up the pace. It took you only twenty minutes to actually get home, not the usual thirty. Apparently fear of getting eaten alive was an excellent motivator, Ramirez would be proud of you. You hurried up the steps and slipped into the house, after double checking the lock, you took your boots off at the door.

"Ramirez, I'm back!"

You took off your jacket as you walked into the living room. The TV was off and the weights were back in the corner with Ramirez's guitar. You didn't hear any movement from Ramirez's room or the bathroom either. You shrugged and went to the laundry room. There was a plastic basket in the corner full of clothes, and a pile of dirty clothes next to it. Looked like Ramirez hadn't gotten to his laundry either. You shut the laundry room door and opened up the washer. You tossed your coat into the machine and then bent over to pull off your socks. Your toes curled into the linoleum and a shudder went down your spine from the cold. A hot bath was in order, maybe you'd even splurge on that fancy bubble bath you usually saved for after care. Your thoughts went to a halt when you heard a light cracking noise outside the door. "Ramirez?"

But no one came.

You shook your head and tugged off your shirt. You needed to get Ramirez to set the mouse traps when he got back. You dropped your shirt into the washer and quickly stripped off the rest of your clothes. It took a minute of digging through the dryer, but you eventually found a change of clothes. As you tugged them on, a low growl reverberated through the room and your movements stopped completely. You swallowed thickly and shut your eyes. 

He was behind you.

By now he had to know that you heard his slip up. Your fingers curled around your pants loops. It was one thing to confront a stranger outside your job. You knew you had people who would back you up, and witnesses to scream should something go wrong. But in your home it was so different. Right now you were completely alone with no one to help you. Your skin jumped as something cold and hard traced your spine, another growl ripping through the monster. " _ **Turn around**_."

You uncurled your fingers from the straps and slowly turned to the monster. He was hunched over with one hand shoved in his pocket, the other only inches in front of you, ready to reach out at a moment's notice. His eye lights freely roamed your body, but surprisingly not in a lustful way. Instead it looked like he was studying you, kinda like a science experiment. He pressed he pressed his finger tips to your skin, the hard bone dragged down leaving bright red lines against your skin. When he brushed your cleavage your skin jumped, and a moan bubbled in your throat. He paused, his brow bone(?) furrowed for a moment before he reached out again and grabbed you by the arm. You gathered up breath in your lungs ready to scream, but the skeleton added more pressure to your arm. "Scream and I'll hurt ya." 

You let all the excess air out with a puff, your lungs leaving a pleasant ache. However all of the air came rushing back in when he pressed his other hand to your chest. Two of his spindly fingers fit snuggly between your cleavage, while the rest were spread out over your heart. "What are you-Ah!"

Something cold and spongy had invaded your chest cavity. It didn't hurt per se, but it made all the aching in your bones slowly warm and the aching ooze out. The skeleton growled and shifted his weight, his bones clacking against each other as he leaned down. "Do ya feel that? My magic flowing through ya, trying to link to your soul? It's been trying to do that since I met ya, brat." His hand pressed down harder against you. "Ya feel so good, ya know that? If it didn't kill ya, I'd keep my magic inside ya like this all the time."

Your eyes widened, and all the fear you had of him shifted to the stuff apparently inside your soul."I'll die?"

"Ya don't have enough mana to keep up with magic." He said. "Ya need a monster to extract the magic out of ya, and since my magic is toxic to just about every monster alive, I'm the only one who can do it." He nuzzled his nasal cavity into your hair, a growl reverberated through his chest. You pressed your body just a bit closer to his, and he seemed to relax his stance as his face edged closer to your skin. "Not that I'd let anyone else touch ya. Train's already left the station for that." Your breath hitched in your throat as his tongue teased your jaw in long hard strokes. "Look at ya brat. Ya really do want me, don't ya?"

"N-no I don't!"

"Then why haven't ya called the MIB?" You faltered at his words. That was actually a very good question. Calling the Monster Integration Bureau would get rid of this whole mess. They'd cart the skeleton off and make sure that you stayed safe, even getting some mage to put a barrier around your house. But you let this go on, so in a way, clearly you liked having his attention on you. Even in a court of law the lawyers would ask why you never bothered calling anyone for help, and let this go in for so long.

His tongue traced down to your neck, and your felt a scraped of something sharp and cold. "See, ya want me, brat. Guess ya really can't help it though. Heh, Clair's smarter than I give her credit for."

"She made us soul mates, didn't she?"

"Bingo." 

You pushed at his shoulder and he willingly backed away, a flash of green slipped between his fangs. You thought a smirk would have been on his stupid his face, but there was a bitterness in his sockets that stole your breath. He wanted this about as much as you did, but had far less control over how it affected him. While you seemed to be stealing his magic, he couldn't stop being near you. It was affecting both of you, and there was nothing you could do about it. 

You gave a dry laugh and shook your head. "I can't believe this, I don't even know you, but we're basically married." You shook your head again, as if the gesture could change what happened. "My parents are gonna kill me." You looked up when he removed his his hand, the appendage hovering over your skin for a second longer than necessary before he shoved the appendage in the pocket of his hoody. "So now what?"

"We're gonna have to have Clair do somethin' about all the magic you're taking on so ya don't collapse. Then get ya registered as a mage I guess."

"No, I meant..." You dug your toes into the floor, under the monster's stare. "What about _us_?"

"I'm givin' ya my magic, and can't get any from ya. I think that's more than fair."

"That isn't how soul mates work for humans though." The monster rolled his eye lights and brushed past you, and unlocked the door. The wave of cold air made you shudder, but you followed him anyway as he went to your kitchen. This was important, at least it was for you. There was no way to go back on being soul mates. It wasn't a trashy Vegas wedding fuled by cheap booze and mediocre sex. It was supposed to be an everlasting partnership between two souls that knew and trusted each other. You didn't even know this guy's name. "Look, I don't know how soul mates work for monsters, but they're a big deal for Humans. For us, a soul mate helps stabilize emotions and builds a gap that communication fails to fill. And right now the only thing I can feel is-Hey, don't touch my sleeping pills!"

The skeleton stopped chewing and turned to look at you. "That's what these are? Thought it was somethin' for PMS. Ya sure need them, brat."

Oh God, this guy was a grade A asshole. You snatched the orange bottle away and tossed it in the sink. Yes it was stupid, but you could get them later. "Don't you have something better to do? Like calling, Magus Li?"

"The office doesn't open til later." 

Of course it didn't. You flicked your hand in the general direction of the door. "Then I'll meet you there. Just please leave, you'll freak out my roommate, and he'll shoot you in the head. I don't wanna have to clean your dust."

"You live with a _**male**_?" You flinched as the skeleton stood up properly, sockets narrowed as if someone betrayed him.

Why was he so pissed about something like that? You've been soul mates a whole ten minutes and he was acting like a possessive jerk. "Yeah, I've lived with Ramirez for three years. That's before you even crawled out of the mountain." His glare didn't let up as he stepped closer to you. His shoulders were hunched and his tail whipped around his legs. There was a crack from his jaws as he opened his mouth and a low growl reverberated through him. You took a shaky step backwards and held up your hands in a soothing gesture. "H-hey, what's your problem?"

Your back hit the refrigerator with a dull thud. The glare in the skeleton's eyes seemed to lighten as he lurched forward and slammed his palms by your head. Your heart jumped into your throat as you stared up at the looming creature. For the first time you felt true fear with him, not mild anxiety. You wanted to scream, but nothing escaped as he leaned down. His nasal cavity dug into your neck, and his voice made your blood run cold. "You're makin' it hard for me not to kill ya, brat." A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest as he brought a hand to your face, caressing the soft skin under his hard bones. "Ya make me wanna eat ya. Body, mind, and _**soul**_." A loud crackling filled the air, and something deep inside you sparked and crackled. Your skin felt hotter than it did before and sweat beaded on your body. The room began to darken, and for a moment, the only source of light came from a blue flame that bloomed out of the skeleton's right socket. He looked downright demonic with the shadows weaving and jumping along his face. Like a grim reaper ready to take a victim straight to hell.  

"Now shut your eyes."

And you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this chapter. No matter how many times I edited it, the thing just wouldn't turn out like I wanted. Oh well. Ya know what did turn out how I wanted? My tumblr! I talk about AUs, this story, and other cool and nerdy stuff. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


	4. Don't Become Soul mates With the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you're soul mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how everyone loved the last chapter even though I hated it. Sometimes you guys really surprise me.

It felt like hours until you opened your eyes again. Your body felt so hot that you thought you'd explode into a flurry of flames at any moment. Your mouth was dry and your lips were cracked and bloody, you damn near eagerly licked up the liquid off, desperate to get the burnt rubber taste out of your mouth. "What did you do?" Your words were hoarse, and your throat felt scratchy now.

The skeleton didn't answer as he grabbed you by the arm. You yelped and tried to yank it away, but he only pulled you closer to him. You could smell ketchup and whiskey on him, it was stronger than it had been the night before. With a harsh shove you were sent sprawling down into a mattress. Springs pressed against your sides, and your head hit something hard that made you whimper. The skeleton climbed onto the bed, the springs squeaking under the weight. Once again his tongue was hanging out and licking his fangs, his pinpricks looking you up and down like a meal. You dug your heels into the bed and shifted backwards, but a massive hand pressed down on your shoulder, pushing you back down into the bed. He leaned down until you were eye to eye and just stared at you. For a moment you could only stare back, mouth open and your breath coming out in strangled pants. Then ever so slowly his hands left your shoulder and glided downwards, fingertips pressed into the thin clothes as if seeking out your body heat.

Your skin jumped under his touch, but you didn't dare move. Him getting a little curious was the least of your problems at the moment. You'd be lucky if all he wanted to do was touch you like this. When he reached your chest, he laid his palm flat against your heart again. However, you didn't feel that spongy feeling like before. Instead it was just his hard bones against your heart, pressing far too deep to be pleasant. A low purr rumbled in his chest, and he hunched forward. Your body stiffened as a blue glow flared in his left eye, before greenish yellow tendrils began to pulse around his hand. Your heart hammered against your ribs, and you kicked your legs out, but the skeleton pinned them down with his own legs. "Ya need magic, brat. Stay still."

You shook your head wildly, ignoring the flare of pain in your head when it hit the hard thing again. "No! Let go of me, you're gonna kill me!"

A low growl rumbled in the skeleton's chest before his other hand came down and gripped your neck. The bones dug into your skin, and your air supply sputtered between your lips. Your body stopped flailing and you stared up at him with wide eyes. His ever pissed off look was still in place, but there was something else there that you couldn't quite decipher. Whatever it was, made you slam your mouth shut and try to press further into the bed just to get away from him. The two of you remained in that awkward position for several minutes. His magic flowed into your body, and that deprived feeling slowly morphed into that sticky achyness that didn't feel much better.

After awhile he removed his hands from your chest and neck, but still straddled your body. You glared up at him and jolted your legs. They barely moved, but you could feel your knees press against his thighs. "Get off of me."

"I dunno, I think I like see you like this." A smirk curled over his fangs, making them seem far sharper than normal. "You're so small and helpless, brat. Can't do a thing against the big bad monster." He leaned down and nuzzled his nose hole against your neck. The ridges were sharp and jagged, but he didn't manage to break the skin. His fingers reached out and curled around your lower back, bringing your body closer to his. "I could kill ya right now and no body would notice. Eat your body and soul to keep ya with me forever." His voice dipped lower and sent a tremor through your belly, up to your heart, and straight to your soul. " **You're. Mine**." 

You opened your mouth but nothing could come out. The monster took that as another sign altogether, and pressed his mouth to yours. The kiss wasn't a bruising one like most of the others you'd participated in. This one was invasive and rough yes, but it had an undercurrent of something else. You jolted when you felt his tongue snake into your mouth. The bitter bite of alcohol was all you could taste. The hand around your waist tightened and something akin to a purr rumbled in his chest. Even without your compliance or even movement, he still acted as if this satisfied him.

A shrill ring suddenly pierced the air, and the skeleton disconnected from you. He fished his hands into his sweats and pulled out a phone. You let out a breath you hadn't known you were holding when he got off the bed to answer it. The things he said echoed in your head like a macabre mantra. You'd heard that monsters were crazy, that they'd done some pretty messed up things in the Underground, but this was just ridiculous. The skeleton wanted to eat your body and soul thanks to some possessive mindset and jealousy. You gripped the crusty sheets and struggled to sit up, just to feel his magic glide over your skin again. You glance over to the monster, he was staring directly at you, his free hand glowing with his magic. You didn't even want to know what he was going to do with that. 

However you remained sitting up as the skeleton finished his phone call. He pocketed the phone and the magic evaporated off your skin in sparkly mist. If you weren't so scared, you'd probably think it was pretty. "Clair's ready to see ya."

"She's gonna get us out of this, right?"

He didn't answer as he leaned over you again. You braced yourself for his magic, but was surprised when he slipped his hands under your legs and upper back. With seemingly no effort what so ever he picked you up bridal style. You stared up at him for a moment before shaking your head and wriggling your body against his. Bones dug into your skin and more than once knocked too hard against you, but you weren't having this. "Hey, I can walk!"

"I just pumped ya full of my magic, you're not gonna be able to do much of anything."

"So you _drugged_ me!" 

He paused outside the room door, head tilted as he stared down at you with a blank look. "You can't drug someone with magic, idiot." You opened your mouth, but shut it when a smirk curled over his fangs. "But that's something I can do next time, huh?"

_The hell did you do?_

* * *

After a quick cab ride, with a very terrified taxi driver, you managed to get back to the lab. The skeleton insisted upon holding you the entire way, and you swore the receptionist gushed when she took the skeleton's information into the computer. "I knew you finally found 'the one' Sans."

Sans, you'd have to remember his name for the restraining order, just grunted and went up the stairs. There was more people around today. Mages and Magi of all ages lingered in the halls with clipboards under their arms, and pens poised as they scribbled down information. As you and Sans passed by the magic users moved out of the way, clinging to the walls or ducking back into offices. Others would stand their ground, but would glare at the monster as if he had no business being there. Eventually you both made it to Magus Li's room. She was leaning against the table sucking on a dog shaped lollipop while staring into the soul machine from last time. "Hey you two." 

Sans set you down on the table. "What're we doing about it?"

Clair turned to look at them and took her lollipop out of her with a loud pop. "Um, nothing much you can do. From what I can tell the soul mate link is nice and strong between the two of you." She went over to the counter and picked up a tablet. She clicked a button and a holographic projection of several thick cords appeared. The gray ones were cracked and chipped with something blue oozing out of it, while the orange ones had disturbing legions growing on the sides. The two colors intertwined to create a disgusting knot. "The orange ones are her's and the grey are yours, naturally. Your body is sending her magic as a natural response to the link, while her body is trying to send you emotional signals that your soul can't pick up." She clicked on the orange cords which only served to enlarge the image. "As you can see, her mana count is a bit high for a human, but not high enough to handle so much magic. It's actually in our best interest to teather you both so she doesn't die from magic poisoning."

"Excuse me," Clair glanced over to you. "don't I get a say in this? I don't want to become his soul mate. He's been stalking me, invaded my home, and threatened to _eat_ me!"

"Did he want to eat your soul too?"

"Yeah?"

Clair gave a high pitched awe and gently punched Sans's arm. The monster just glared down at her, though a faint greenish blue dusted his face. "And I thought you wanted the link gone?"

You just stared at the two of them for a moment before shaking your head wildly. Nope, you've finally done it. Your mom had always warned you to be wary of strangers, but you always thought that was her anxiety talking. You officially found the cream of the crop, the real nut jobs of the world. "No, I'm not doing this. I don't care if you've got to tear my links off his soul, I want him gone!"

The magus sighed and turned off her tablet. "It's not that simple. An unbinding can only happen if one of the two parties either dies, or something else."

"Then do the something else!"

"Can't, only one person knows how to do that." Sans shifted along the wall, a low rumbling came from his chest. The magus ignored him as she continued her explanation. "Queen Toriel is the only person in history who managed to execute an unbinding without anyone having to die. However, it has left both parties considerably weaker within the soul department." 

"So? You said I had a strong and healthy soul." 

"Yeah." 

"Then what's the problem?" Your voice had gone up an octave, and your eyes were burning. Why did you feel so helpless right now, like anything you said didn't matter? "It's because you need my soul to jump start the mages, right?" 

Clair's eyes narrowed and her smile faded. "We wouldn't force people into that. It's disgusting and barbaric, we may be mages and magi, but we're civilized too you know." 

Sans got off the wall and picked you up again. You shrieked and tried to hit him, but he tucked you close to his ribs, essentially pining you down. "Don't worry 'bout it Clair. I'll keep an eye on her soul, _see_ if if I can do anything." 

"You're an effected member, the results may be skewed thanks to your attachments." Clair dug a hand into her lab coat and shoved something small and flat into his sweat pocket. "Call them up when you get a chance. Um, you might end up needing it." 

Sans grunted and kicked the door open. A young man on the other side of the door jumped back and stared at the three of you with wide eyes. However Sans ignored him when he turned back to Clair. "Can ya get the housing-" 

"It'll be in your email by this evening." 

You flinched when you felt that crackling feeling inside your body again. You writhed under the skeleton and gripped his arm, your breaths shallow and burning. It was happening again, that thing was happening and you couldn't stop it. "Shut your eyes, brat."

 This time you did without a single complaint.

* * *

He ended teleporting you home. In your bed, to be specific. Then, without a word, he had disappeared again to do whatever Sans did. You were a bit surprised, really. Only a few hours ago he'd complained about you living with another male. You didn't get a chance to dwell on it long before you eased into an uneasy sleep. You ended up dreaming of a smiling skeleton, ketchup, and yellow flowers. All of it felt so familiar, but every time you had the answer it would escape.

You woke up again a few hours later with a pounding headache. Your mouth was incredibly dry, and you swore you could smell burning skin. You swing your legs over the side of the bed and blinked wearily for a few moments. The weight of the day still clung to you, and a mild rage was beginning to stew in your soul. You stumbled off the bed and dressed in one of your long skirts and a shirt. You quickly grabbed your keys and your work bag before heading out the door. Normally you told Ramirez where you were going, but you didn't want the skele-Sans to burst through a window or something.

The thought only made you grit your teeth as you made your way to work. You skipped out on the bus, even if it saved you an excruciating hour walk, and enjoyed the cold air on your fevered skin. Winter was your favorite time of year, something about watching the snow fall always gave you some sense of nostalgia. As a kid your family used to go to a log cabin for Christmas, most of your time was devoted to playing in the snow with your three siblings. The thought stunted some of your anger as you looked up at the sky, lips quirked upwards in a half smile. Your family had fallen on hard times on more than one occasion when you lived with them. Lost jobs, car accidents, failing college...But your parents would always drag themselves up from their rut. With your mother's determination and your father's perseverance, they were unstoppable.

Of course your situation was far more permanent than their pitfalls.

You continued walking down the sidewalk, rage bubbled through you again. Why didn't you have a choice in the matter, anyway? The Magus never directly spoke to you until you damn near forced her. Sans seemed eager to break their link, but he was also affected by it if his possessive behavior was anything to show for it. This entire thing was just so bizarre and not how things were done! A soul mate was wooed, had time together to grow, had a strong bond of trust. Your soul mate link was literally formed by some type of accidental magic. 

...

Unless that's how it went for monsters? The idea put a lid on your rage for a moment as you killed the idea over. Sans seemed just as surprised as you about this, but the way he acted proved that he couldn't deny it. Maybe monsters just had a love at first sight connection?

Even if the first thing he saw was your fist probing his socket?

You sighed and opened up the door to the club. Marco was already there, snacking on a strawberry yogurt. Charity was folding up one of the big sheets for the couches. You pushed away the thoughts of your messed up, and technically non-existent, love life as you shut the door behind you. The 'love at first face fuck' would require research and lots of Red Bull. For now you had work to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a short chapter, just really confirming what you already know, along with setting up for the next few chapters. I don't really like a lot of exposition, but I thought it was important to explain why you can't just break off a soul mate link with Sans. 
> 
> Also, it's the first year anniversary for Undertale in 15 minutes! 
> 
> Oh, and here's my tumbler. I answer asks about the characters in this story, review AUs, take requests, and give writing advice. Go check it out. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


	5. Do Not Inquire About the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin researching about interracial soul mate links.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, because the next one actually has plot and stuff.

After work you went straight to the library. When monsters came to the surface, they had kindly shared a lot of their own books and records with the humans. The Ebottville library was one of the few places in the entire world that had a treasure trove of monster knowledge. If you were going to learn more about monster/human soul mate links, that would be the place to do it. You greeted the old librarian with a nod of your head as you passed the front desk. The woman didn't even glance up, but you supposed that was a good thing. A lot of the humans weren't exactly happy about monsters, and you'd heard stories about people getting harassed for simply looking them up online. 

You went to the very back of the library and scanned the names on the shelves for a moment, before coming across one that clearly said 'Non-Fiction Monster'. There were five other shelves with newly printed books all nearly organised and ready for you to absorb. You picked up the first one that seemed vaguely romantic: 'Soulmates, Snails, and Other Things'. Granted, you weren't sure how snails were romantic, but you weren't gonna judge.

You had your own laundry list of kinks. 

You took the thick book to a cozy table next to a window that had plenty of sunlight pouring out of it and began to read through it. The only sounds were your occasional coughs, and the clatter of books from the front of the library. While it would make more sense to read only the parts that mattered for your situation, you decided to power through the whole book. If there was a way to offend the loving hell out of Sans, you wanted to be aware.

It was for uh...research purposes. 

However, the book was more centered on romance. Not actual soul mate bonds, but ideas on how to please your soul mate. By the end of the twentieth chapter, you learned how to make echo flower potpourri, grill giant ass snails, and how to discern emotions through magical transfer. Apparently Sans was correct when he said he was flooding you with magic, but apparently magic was far more than making fireballs and shooting lightening from your fingertips. Monster soul mates used magic to balance each other out. The magical energy that flowed from one partner to the other had hints of emotions, memories, and even thoughts that could be tapped into by the other monster. Doing this ensured that the mate was alright, healthy, and happy. However, the submissive soul unconsciously sent more of these things to the dominant soul. 

You pushed the book away and let out a gusty sigh. You guessed, to a degree, that would explain why Sans was on edge. He couldn't feel your thoughts and needs since you tecyhnically didn't have magic. He had to physically see and find you to ensure those things. As creepy as it was, you could kinda understand his problem then. If things were a bit different, you're sure you'd be acting strange too. You couldn't feel any emotions outside your own floating around in your soul. If you actually cared about Sans, you might have felt a little lonely about now.

You took out your phone and glanced at the time. It was only eight in the morning. You hauled yourself out of the chair and went to go put the book back. After a moment of browsing you eventually came upon another book involving soul mates. ' So You're a Submissive Soul'. You snatched it off the shelf and went back to your table. This one had a preface by a 'Heat Specialist' who congratulated the reader on purchasing the book, and how amazing it must be to have finally found a soul mate. The book even had a quiz to try and help you figure out if you were a submissive soul.

 You stared at the quiz for a moment before flipping to the next page. You didn't need a hardcore test for that sort of thing. You'd had a dom of your own before, and loved to cruise through life with a loving master telling you to bend over and take it up the ass like a good cum loving slut. Besides, Sans had a bad habit of pining you to things and forcing kisses out of you. That was a pretty good sign that he viewed you as the submissive in your non-existent relationship. Though how your souls determined who would be submissive and dominant was a pretty good question. Maybe you'd have to ask Magus Li next time you went to the lab.

You flipped to the first chapter and found more crap that only really related to monster on monster relationships. Most of it dealing with magic sharing, and how feeling needy was okay. There was some partial advice you could glean from such as accepting a dominants need to protect, or noticing signs of abandonment. One passage in particular made you happy you didn't just go home and sleep. 

'Dominate souls will become unnaturally possessive if they can't protect and love their mate as they please. This drags them down to their base instincts, and dangerous to almost everyone their mate knows and interacts with. In some extreme cases, dominate soul mates will lock away their submissive and devote most of their time showing them love and affection until they feel they've gained their mate's love back. Most cases like these only last a month or so, and is completely normal.'

"What the fuck!" 

You slammed the book shut and dropped it, hands raised in a mock show of surrender. You knew monsters had a completely different culture than your own, but that was just insane. How do you even manage to justify something so crazy? You leaned your head against the cold table and shut your eyes. It was clear ignoring Sans was out of the question then. You didn't want to wake up one day and find yourself chained to a wall in a creepy underground dungeon with only a water bowl for company. 

Okay, not without consent, anyway.

Your perverse fantasies aside you were gonna have to find a way to compromise with the skeleton. At least in a way that didn't get his hopes up. You sat up and stood up from the table and put the book away. You then left the library and decided to get a cab instead of walking back home. As you slid into the car you noticed the tall skeleton staring at you from the library's entrance. You both made eye contact for a moment, and you felt your very soul shudder in disgust.

* * *

That week you followed a similar pattern. Go to work, hit the library, sleep, and go to work again. In between you'd catch a glimpse of Sans through your bedroom window, or across the street when you were at the bus stop. Sometimes you would feel something cold and hard stroke your back and take a hold of your hips when you were in bed. You were almost certain the skeleton was pulling an Edward Cullen, and was watching you sleep at night. The unsettled feeling inside your chest slowly began to grow, and the warning from the book played like a mantra in your head. If you continued down this path you would be locked away until he could make you love him. And since he knew you didn't want the soul mate link, you were likely to be hidden away forever. 

But then another part of you, that stubborn part that always got you into trouble, didn't want to give in. If you showed him any attention, just gave him a smidge of affection, he would cling onto it. Then there would be no hope for you when you try to distance yourself from him in the future. These thoughts pummeled your mind as you walked through the library, a new stack of books in hand. 

Your research, and red bull consumption, hadn't stopped yet. You hadn't found any new information that was legitimately helpful, but you hadn't stopped looking either. A few times someone would catch what you were reading, and their faces would scrunch up in disgust or confusion. You couldn't bring yourself to get upset at them though, you were sure that a few weeks ago you would have looked at yourself the same way. 

You dropped your newest read onto the table and flipped it open. This particular book was titled 'Soul Mates of the Surface'. It was only fifty pages long, and was written by a war veteran. As in a monster that fought in the war over five hundred years ago. You'd actually found it under the literature section, but as you read the poems, a smile curled over your lips. You weren't one for mushy romance, that was Charity's thing, but the sweet words the monster wrote to his love made you want to be romanced in such a manner. Of course some of the poems made no sense to you, but the ones you could understand were lovely. 

When you finished the book you leaned back in your chair and let a sigh escape your lips. The monster made soul mate links sound like the purest thing. Like nothing else in the world could compare to such a bond. You pressed a hand to your aching chest and rubbed at it gently. You had read that a soul mate link that went unrequited caused humans to have sick souls. Coupled with your run around life style, terrible sleeping habits, and the magic pouring into you with no place to go, you had felt terrible lately. Your coughing was getting worse, and there were times when you had to stop completely because you became dizzy.

You really needed Sans.

Not out of love of course, you couldn't find anything about him that was attractive, but for your own safety. If Sans didn't snap and just kidnap you, then your body was going to break down from magic poisoning. Your fingers gripped the book a bit tighter, as you stared at the tiled ceiling. A part of you was wondering why you were fighting this so hard. You were used to having a dominant person in your life, helping you when you needed help, but completely controlling you when your ditzy ass couldn't make a decision. You _needed_ that sort of control in your life, and you were pretty certain that Sans could give it to you if you only asked. 

You slipped your phone out of your pocket and sent a text to Charity. If you didn't go to work that evening, you wanted to have one person who'd find that strange. Plus, her husband was a police officer. If anyone she was the best person to be her 'keep me alive lookout'. You stood up and took the poetry book to the front desk, the librarian wrinkled her nose when she saw the title, but didn't say anything aside from the due date. You brought the book close to your chest and took a few steadying breaths. You were gonna go outside, you were gonna talk to Sans, and pray that he wouldn't do anything too serious.

The October cold brushed your cheeks and made a violent shudder go down your spine. You paused in the library doorway, and stared out at the near empty parking lot. Your fingers gripped the cold metal a bit tighter, and a cough bubbled to your lips. It was a wet one this time, and flooded your mouth with something sour yet sparking. It was like eating a pack of pop rocks and liquid metal. You leaned forward and spat it out onto the pavement, but your eyes widened when you saw the bright blueish green liquid splattered all over the ground. 

Any hesitance you had before was stripped away. You stumbled out of the library and into the biting cold, eyes wide and a hand covering your mouth. Your eyes darted around in search of the skeleton, your heart beating against your lungs and making it hard to breathe. More of the liquid flooded your mouth, and seeped past your fingers. It was sticky and warm, and you wanted nothing to do with it.  Something cold grabbed your hips, but you don't even have time to react when your hand was ripped off your face and replace by cold fangs. A warm tongue snaked between your teeth, and began to lap up the liquid. 

You reached out and grabbed at anything that would keep you upright. You felt like you were drowning, and one false move would pull you under for good. Your mouth separated from the fangs for a moment and a cold hand brushed through your curls. "It's alright, baby girl. I'm gonna make it all better, but I need ya to close your eyes."

Your eyes slid shut without any protests. You felt a crackle of energy in your body, every nerve inside you was lit aflame. You pushed your head into Sans's chest and let him take care of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The next chapter is gonna be a blast. If you haven't noticed, I hate writing exposition heavy things, which helped make this chapter so short. Next chapter will be more character heavy, which I'm a little excited about. 
> 
> I'm also excited about my tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com  
> I post exclusive one-shots, take requests, and review AUs. Go check it out.


	6. Don't Compromise With the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the skeleton have a legitimate conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, we're moving the plot forward!

The pressure on your ribs was killing you. It was like someone took a giant anvil and sat it on your chest, then proceeded to sit on top of both it and you. Your breath came in harsh pants, and you swore your lungs were on fire. You cracked open your eyes, determined to figure out what the hell was going on, just to be blinded by blue. It was that dingy blue you'd begun to associate with a certain skeleton monster. You wriggle one of your pinned limbs free from under the blanket, and push at the blue mass. A muffled groan and more pressure on your chest confirmed your suspicions. "Sans come on, get up, you're killing me."

When he didn't move you felt your chest constrict and eyes widen. The bastard was gonna hide you away, wasn't he? Just like that stupid book said! You tried to kick out your legs, but they were pinned to the bed, likely Sans was laying on them. A whimper escaped your lips, and almost immediately the weight lifted off your body. You sat up, the blankets around you slid off and bunched around your waist. The cold air from the room caressed your bare arms, and made goosebumps grow along your skin. "You took off my clothes? Wait, never mind, I don't care." You glanced over to the skeleton, he was laying on the bed next to you, eye sockets watching you carefully. "Thanks Sans, for helping me."

"Heh, and here I thought ya'd kick and scream about your clothes."

"You've been stalking me for two weeks, I'd doubt your stalking skills if you haven't seen me naked at least once."  Sans snorted, but didn't argue with you. "I uh, I also wanted to ask about the soul mate link and how it affects you directly. It was pretty shitty of me to just think about myself. I'm sorry about that."

"So you're gonna accept it?"

"No." You looked down at the blankets, your toes digging into the spring filled mattress. "I want to pick my soul mate for myself, not have it happen by accident or whatever. But, I've looked into how this works for monsters." You heard Sans shift in the bed. "I realize you're the dominant soul, so me doing whatever and not being linked properly, must be driving you insane. I wanted to make things easier for both of us until we're separated...divorced...not soul mates."

Cold hands dragged you back back onto the bed, and locked themsleves around your waist. It was tight, but not uncomfortably so. "Heh, you're better than I am, brat. I don't give a fuck about your feelings on this. Right now you're my mate, and I've gotta take care of ya." He nuzzled his nose hole into your neck, and you had the distinct feeling that he was smelling you. "But ya complyin' like this makes it a bit easier."

"I'm not complying." You snapped. 

"That's why ya asked for my help, right?"

"It's called compromising." You jerked your neck away when you felt his tongue start laving at it. "Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Did, found it didn't agree with me." You rolled your eyes at the comment, but didn't scold him for it. Sans didn't seem like to compromise anyway, if his behavior had anything to say about it. "So here's how this is gonna work-"

"You're not giving me a say, are you?"

"No." He said, before continuing with his first train of though. "You're gonna live with me for now on. I don't wanna find ya flailing in a puddle of magic discharge, or find ya fuckin' your roommate."

"Ramirez is gay."

"Don't care." 

So not only is he dominate, Sans was possessive. While you did like possessive men, having some stranger tell you to move out of your own home put a sour taste in your mouth. Soul Mate or not, you knew next to nothing about Sans. "Well I'm not moving out. I like living where I'm at, and Ramirez is the first roommate I've had that doesn't piss me off."

"He's also male." 

"And he likes taking it up the ass by other guys!"

You flinch when Sans hauled himself up. He slammed his left hand down by your head, and gripped you waist with his right. You whimpered when you felt his sharp finger tips dig into your skin. He leaned down, his skull only a few inches from yours. With that glare on his face, coupled with the scars on his skull, he looked damn near demonic. "I don't want anyone touching what's **mine**. You're gonna live with me so I can keep ya safe, got it?"

"Look, I get it, you wanna protect me and stuff. But telling me I have to live with a stranger, isn't the way to do it. I don't know you Sans, to me you're just some guy demanding I live with him after stalking me for a bit." The scowl didn't leave his face, but his bruising touch relented. "So if you want, you can take me to and from work everyday, and I can hang out with you on my days off. Hell, you can even get me a collar if that makes you feel better."

The skeleton stared at you for a long moment, and you thought he was just going to reject the idea, when he spoke again. "I don't even know your name, huh?"

"It's Candy."

"Seriously?" Damn, this guy flipped moods like a switch. "Thought that was your stripper name."

You rolled your eyes at that. "I'm a glorified baby sitter at a sex club, not a stripper. Anyway, my name's Candy Abigail Brenson." You held your hand up for him to shake. "And you're...?"

He took his hand off your hip and shook your offered appendage. His bones completely swallowed your hand, it would have been cute if there wasn't a real danger he would keep you trapped in this bed. Which was uncomfortable as all hell, in your honest opinion. "Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"No last name?"

"Only works if ya have a family unit, and you've got yourself a clan head to give it to ya." So in other words he didn't have a family, or at least a clan head, and thus no last name of his own. He let go of your hand and settled his back on your hip, then tucked his skull back into your neck. "So we're actually doing this, huh?"

"Until this link is severed."

A dull thud from outside the door caught Sans's attention. He turned to the door for a moment, before glancing back to you. After a moment's deliberation he pulled himself out of the bed, his bones clanking and grinding together from the effort. "I'll be back."

So said the giant ass skeleton that looked like he was made for killing. If he did that on purpose, hanging out with him might not be that bad.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sans to get back. He ended up bringing your clothes with him, all rolled up in a messy ball that would give your Mom a heart attack. After getting dress, you offered to treat him to a coffee. He accepted, and carried you out of his giant house. Now most times people would mean that a person lived in a mansion or something. 

No, the actual size for everything was huge. 

The door alone looked like far too much effort to try and reach the knob. Then there was the glass top coffee table, which was as tall as you, not that it meant much being only 5'1. The couch looked more like a giant bed, and there was pillows that were as big as your living room TV. When you were finally outside you found yourself surrounded by houses of about the same make, all of them a bright red brick, at least two front windows, and a yard that was relatively small, even to you. You noticed that none of the houses had a mail box outside it, so you figured they had to go to a post office to get anything. 

Over all it looked like a normal suburb, the only difference being the huge houses, lack of mailboxes, and the monsters. Did you forget to mention that? Because there were monsters everywhere. Large frogs that could hop half the street in one bound, bird people with the loveliest feathers, and rabbit monsters who walked other furry rabbits. Okay, that last one was weird as hell and raised so many questions. The only thing in common with all of them was their fangs and massive size. Most of them were at least a whole head taller than Sans, and he already dwarfed you considerably. As Sans walked you through the massive town, no one seemed to mind your existence. Yes, you were curled into Sans's ribs, so they'd probably have to squint to see you, but there were a few that you locked eyes with that didn't seem to care. 

It was very different than when monsters would occasionally leave their town to go to the human town. Most humans would openly gawk, if not outright demand for the monsters to leave. Even in Ebottville, a place that claimed to have old fashioned Southern hospitality, often had a passive aggressive attitude towards the monsters. The advanced magic scanning technologies and weaponry were even produced at the local university. All of this combined, you honestly expected the monsters to make a fuss the moment they realized you existed in their town. 

A low growl rumbled through Sans, taking you out of your thoughts. Standing in the middle of the street were a bunch of humans, blocking the exit out of the town. Most of them had colorful banners and papers, some spewing bible verses, others that had all types of slurs. As Sans approached their yelling just got louder, and some of them looked ready to fight. "Sans, just teleport."

"Can't, you'll go through withdrawal."

You curled your fingers into the sleeve of his hoody. "You're supposed to protect me, right? Well getting in a fight that could be avoided is a terrible way to start."

He glanced down at you for a moment, his eye lights narrowed like you just insulted him, before turning on his heel. He crossed a few streets before they entered a more business-y part of the suburb. There was a general store with a colorful sign, a small bookstore that had a misspelled sign, and a cafe. This was where Sans stopped at. It was a cute place with a violet sign that said _Muffet's Bites_ in the fanciest font you'd ever seen. When the door opened a small bell chimed, and a violet skinned woman with six arms, six eyes, and long fangs strode up to you both. When she got closer you were mildly surprised she was a head shorter than Sans. 

"Welcome, will it be for here or to go?"

"Here."

She gave a wide smile, exposing even more fangs, and led you to a table in the back of the shop. You stared at the polished wood with a dubious glance. It could operate as a trampoline with how huge it was. Every table in the cafe was like that, and they had equally huge chairs to boot. Even the lavender fans hooked to the ceiling looked far bigger than any human fan you'd ever seen. Sans sat down, but kept you bundled up close to him. Even if you sat in his lap, eating comfortably probably wouldn't happen. 

"Would you and your...pet require a menu?"

A deep growl reverberated through Sans's chest, you could feel the bones in his ribs scrapping together. Was that how he made those sounds? "Don't start, Muffet."

"I am not trying to be rude," There was a hiss to her voice and all six of her eyes narrowed. "You know how I view humans in my cafe, yet you drag one in anyway. That sounds the epitome of rude, do you not agree?"

You flinched when he dragged you up and set you on the table. Oh God, was he trying to make a point? The woman stated down at you, as if she expected you to eat her face. "Uh, good morning?"

"..." She leaned forward and you felt something warm and smooth caress the edge of your face. You heard Sans growl again, this time louder than before and with a hint of his magic wrapping around your torso. It was strange feeling the two different types of magic on your body. The never ending achiness you felt settled deep into your bones, and you shut your eyes, a whimper escaped your lips. "It's sensitive to magic, far more so than most humans."

"Yeah, so I'd appreciate it if ya got your damn magic off of her." You felt the magic crawl up your body and mingle with the woman's. It made static bloom against your skin. "Unless ya wanna have a bad time."

"As you wish, Sans." You felt the glassy magic shatter and you opened your eyes again. The woman had taken out a notepad and pen from somewhere. Her previous glare was gone, and replaced with a cheerful smile. "So, shall we start with a drink?"

Sans ordered a spider cider and a bowl of cinnamon crunch oatmeal. The woman jotted it down before leaving to the back to make it. The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being the chatter and usual noises from outside. The skeleton was leaned back in his chair, sockets shut, and a rumbling deep in his chest. It was as if he'd completely forgotten the little scuffle with the woman who didn't want you in her shop! What happened to wanting to protect you or whatever?

"Hey, asshole!"

Sans didn't even move. Your eyes narrowed and you looked around for something that was your size to throw. The closest thing was the cylinder salt and pepper shakers, and both were half your entire height. You opened your mouth to speak again, but shut up when the woman came back, a tray of sweet smelling food in hand. You scurried back when she sat it down, and put the deep bowl of oatmeal on the table, followed by a mug of...something. Wait, what was that thing twitching on the edge of the mug?

The woman left without a word, but Sans still didn't wake up. Honestly, if she really wanted to kick you out, this would have been the best time to do it. You scooted back over to the bowl and leaned over it. Cinnamon and vanilla wafted into your face and made your mouth water. The oatmeal was thick, but not soupy, and had a dusting of something brown and sparkly on top. You glanced up at Sans, who was still fast asleep, and then back to the bowl. He wouldn't mind if you stole just a bite, right? You stole the spoon, which was only a little larger than the spoons you used, and stole a bite. You practically melted as the soft yet firm food was slowly chewed. The heady taste of cinnamon melted against the sweetness of brown sugar and molasses. Plus there was a hint of something flowery, you weren't sure what it was, but you liked it.

"That some good oatmeal?"

You paused mid bite, eyes wide as you glanced up at the skeleton. His sockets were still closed, but his mouth was curled into a smirk. You forcefully swallowed the rest of your food and dropped your spoon. "You don't need eyes to see, huh?"

He snorted and opened a socket. "Uh, kinda the point. I'm a skeleton, brat." 

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't, you're gonna have to clarify."

You fumbled over your words with a glare. He was enjoying this far too much. If he wasn't over protective, then he was an asshole, was there no 'normal' switch for this guy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a thing. I actually worry with the way I portray Beast Sans. He does run on his instincts, but he's also an asshole. Balancing the two in the early stages is proving to be a challenge.
> 
> You know what else is a challenge? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


	7. Do Not Be Nice to the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find some normalcy with your human friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late. Yes, I'm aware. However, that 69 comments works so well for this story. XD

Over the course of the next week, Sans walked you back and forth to work, and made you stay over for the weekend. You really didn't leave his room, but you gathered that he lived with someone. While you didn't find the arrangement inconvenient, Sans seemed more than a little comfortable with it. When you slept with him, he would wrap himself around you, like a gigantic cat. During the day he seemed to get a kick out of watching you, once again like a possessive cat. Even when his sockets were shut, and he was looking away, he always knew what you were doing. It was weird, beyond weird really, but it was better than becoming his sex slave. As such you dealt with it, only grumbling when necessary, and keeping his possessive outbursts to a minimum. 

During Halloween you decided to make plans with Sans. Usually you stayed at home and drank pumpkin spice vodka, while watching horror movies. It was a long and proud tradition, and you figured it wouldn't hurt to invite Sans to it. You glanced up at the skeleton walking beside you. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and that glare on his face. Whenever you were in public he'd screw it on, and consequently intimidate everyone that walked by. As such, it was hard to tell if he was in a good mood or not during your trips out and about.

"Hey, Sans?"

He glanced down at you. "What do ya want, brat?"

Clearly a bad mood, he usually didn't direct his pissed off tone at you. "Um...I'm having a get together with a few friends tonight. Did you wanna come?"

 "Sure."

"Seriously? You're not gonna question who's coming or something?" Your eyes narrowed and you stopped walking, forcing him to do so as well. A few people passed you both by, but didn't dare linger when Sans shot them a glare. "You're not planning something, are you?"

 "You're pissed that I'm not threatening you?"

"...yes?"

A smirk curled over his fangs and he leaned down so that he was level with you. His fingers brushed your cheek, leaving a trail of warmth and magic. "You're gonna rile me up, baby girl. Sayin' things like that in public."

Your eyes widened and you bat his hands away. "Don't say stuff like like that. You sound like a pedophile or something."

You begin walking again, not even worrying about your hulking body guard. He followed you everywhere, and something like that wasn't bound to throw him off. "So what's this get together, anyway?"

"Just me and a few friends hanging out." You said idly. "I mostly hang with Charity, who'll be there, but Kent and Missy will be there too." You heard him grumble a bit about a male being at the party, but you ignored it. "It's been awhile since I could see the other two, so this'll be fun."

"Are those the two you're always on the phone with?"

"Yup! Well them, Charity, and my family." You glanced back at with a smug smirk. "Strangely enough, my life doesn't revolve around you."

He just shrugged, but you could see his tail flick around behind him. Sans had a pretty good poker face, if he didn't want to express something then he didn't, but his tail always gave it away. It was pretty cute, actually. 

You stopped outside your job and turned back to the skeleton. "So the party starts at ten and ends at midnight. You don't have to bring anything, just yourself."

"Won't you still be at work?"

You shook your head and jerked your thumb at the building. "Ms. Priscilla hosts an exclusive Halloween party at her place for the VIP patrons every year. I'll be closing this place at eight tonight. Plus, she doesn't want kids trying to sneak in."

He grunted and opened up the door for you. A rush of warm air flooded over you combined with the the sickly sweet scent of candy corn. You wrinkled your nose, but didn't complain, it beat the unwashed leather smell that permeated the place after a shift. "See you later."

He didn't reply, instead he turned on the heel of his worn out sneakers and stalked away, tail flicking out behind him and hands shoved in his pockets. Soon your view of him disappeared as the door shut with a soft click. You felt a gentle pull in your chest, but you ignored it as you walked up to the bar. Marco was already there, eating a cherry yogurt. He paused as you put your purse on the counter, his spoon halfway to his mouth and full of the fluffy snack. "You're still letting him follow you around?"

"Yup." You ignored his eye roll and fished a hand in your purse, eventually you pulled out a bright orange bag with a smiling corn on the front. "Here, my Mom sent me some. I hate the stuff, so I thought you could give it to Joshua."

Marco took the bag and flipped it over with one hand, his eyes narrowed for a moment as he read the back. "Where'd she buy it from?"

"...Wal-Mart?"

He sighed and set his yogurt down, and put the candy in his fridge. "Guess it doesn't matter since it's junk. I'm sure the Kiddy will like it, thanks."

You shook your head. "No dude, you're doing me a favor." 

The door to the office opening shut you both up, and you turned around to give your boss your attention. The woman was snacking on a chocolate bar while tapping at her phone with her other hand. "I need one of you to go pick up Charity, apparently she got some lube, but can't carry the boxes by herself."

"I'll do it." You offered almost immediately. 

Marco muttered a 'thank God' under his breath. Thankfully your boss didn't hear it as she nodded. "That works. Please be back in time for opening, I need my best girlies here."

You give a mock salute and gathered up your purse. Time to go save Charity from herself...again.

* * *

It turned out that Charity had forgotten the pull cart she usually used when buying lube. And since you didn't know that, you both ended up carrying four heavy boxes of the stuff. You shifted the bottom box away from your chest so a sharp cardboard corner would stop digging into your boob. "Why can't we have this stuff delivered?"

Charity sighed, causing some of her orange hair to fly out of her face. "They're still a startup company. Besides, how many people do you think orders this much lube?"

"...monsters?"

Charity snorted and shook her head. "Garcia's would never cater to monsters. You know, assuming they have sex."

You wanted to laugh at that. Throwing away free money from a race that did have sex, and would need a ton of their fancy and over priced lube. It was laughable, really. "Yeah, well when Alberto gets back from Mexico; and actually meets a monster, then we'll see how long that lasts."

"You've met a monster?"

You carefully maneuver around a lady walking her dog, before answering your friend. "Kinda. We've been hanging out for a week now, he's pretty cool."

"How'd you meet a monster?"

Well that was a good question. How do you explain to one of your friends that you violated a skeleton, and caused him to become a possessive creep towards you? 

Answer.

"I just bumped into him?" Charity nodded, so you continued. "We got to talking, and we exchanged numbers. In fact, he'll be hanging out with us tonight."

"Cool," She said. "Shawn wanted to meet some monsters. It'd be a good way for him to get some more research for his papers."

"I thought Shawn wasn't coming."

"He's not, but I can ask a few questions for him." 

You awed and bumped her hip lightly with your own, almost causing her to stumble into a small boutique. "It's so cute that you and Shawn still got it."

Charity's face colored a dark red, her freckles stood out against it like tiny flecks of cinnamon. "Hey, don't make us sound like an old couple. I'll have to do another prayer, dammit."

You rolled your eyes, but switched the subject anyways. Instead, bragging about the vodka that Ramirez had bought you as a peace offering after getting blood all over the kitchen floor.

* * *

Sans flicked his tail as he walked up the steps of the lab. He'd come here so many times now he didn't even have to pay attention to navigate. A few quick turns and he was knocking on Clair's door. Almost immediately it opened, the young magus had a lollipop in her mouth and a pen in hand. She took the candy out of her mouth as she ushered him in. "You're so late. Honestly, if I liked starving I'd go back to my college days."

"Ya got the results?"

 Clair went to her table full of equipment. She dropped the pen in a ladybug shaped holder, before she picked up her tablet. She pressed a button, and a hologram image of an orange soul and a monster soul appeared. "Okay, so the best way to explain this, would be forced contact." Tendrils snaked out of the orange should and ensnared around the monster soul. "Your soul is pretty susceptible to all kinds of things, so it's not surprising it took the bait." Almost immediately white tendrils broke out of the orange tendrils and began creating knots around the orange heart. "Unlike the human, you're fueled by instincts, so you can't fight against this. You're pumping her with magic, and it's affecting you both."

Clair clicked another button, and brought up the image of both his and his mate's soul. The rotting mess pulsed and spun with his magic. In a way it made him proud. "There's no way to cut it."

"Yeah." Clair swiped the image, and it showed the two plain hearts again. "That was on a different level though. Your base levels are fine, it's just when we get to the connective pieces that it gets messy. According to the higher ups, the only way for this to work is using a tether."

Sans stared at her for a moment, before his sockets narrowed. "That so?"

"It's not going to harm either of you, so don't get your panties in a twist-"

"Ya know that's the least of my worries."

"Do you have any better ideas?" She snapped, before waving her hand when he opened his mouth. "And don't tell me courting her, because that's not gonna work. The two of you need to balance out this problem or you'll be dust, and she'll be a vegetable."

"Ok."

"I mean it Sans." Her voice was low now. "If you don't do this right..."

"I get it." He said, his tail flicking out, nearly hitting the door behind him. "Don't want your job at jeopardy? I know the feeling," Magic began to gather around him in thin tendrils, and Clair took an uneasy step back."but if you hurt my mate in anyway with your little experiment." A ripping sound flooded the room, before a dark pit appeared above his head. 

" _ **You're gonna have a bad time**_." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a transition chapter! Things will happen next time! Things I tell you!
> 
> You know where else things happen at? My Tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


	8. Don't Let the Bond Make You Like the Skelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your emotions and the bond are hard to differentiate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Just telling you ahead of time.

There was something to be said about setting up a party. All of the cleaning, buying stuff you usually didn't eat, and alcohol made you feel accomplished. You stared at you living room, hands on your hips, and a smile on your lips. There was a bowl of assorted monster candy on the table, a bunch of hello shots on a pumpkin shaped platter, and you'd even cut out some paper bats and pinned them to the curtains. Granted, they barely stood out since the curtains were black, but it was all about the effort.

You went back to the kitchen, where a tall blonde was washing out a pan. "You got everything you need, Missy?"

The woman nodded, as she dragged the pan to the other side of the sink to rinse. "Yup, the rice crispy treats'll be ready. But you need to call Kent and remind him to bring the apple cider. I shot him a text earlier, but he didn't answer."

You glanced over to the microwave clock. "We've got another hour, I'll call him in ten minutes. If he forgets, I'll just run to the store and get some."

"You're not gonna find any." She said. "And if I have to drink water all night, I'm gonna be pissed."

You rolled your eyes, but quickly moved to help her pre-heat the oven when she tried to bend over. At six months pregnant, Missy was proving to be irritable and just ready to have her baby. The lack of cigarettes and peach schnapps made her a less than happy person. You were hoping that stuffing her face with candy and sweets would make her happier. Hence, why you offered to include her favorite dessert, rice crispy treats. 

She dumped some of the marshmallow paste into the preparation pot, and began to rigorously stir. "So, how've you been? You didn't answer my texts this afternoon."

"Been fine." You said, throwing in some chocolate sprinkles into the mixture. "I had to haul lube all the way to the club with my co-worker."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, this old lady gave us dirty looks when we sat on a bench next to her." Missy snorted out a laugh. "Thought she was gonna haul out a bible from her bird seeds and throw it at us."

"Praise the Lord, mother fucker." The serious tone she said it in made you laugh, earning an eye roll from her. "Seriously though, I hate old people."

"Missy, you're thirty."

"Yeah, but I'm not old." She said."When you're my age, you'll understand. Just the other day at work, we had this monster come in. Pretty small for a monster, and wanted to talk to Mr. Slater. How about the bitchy receptionist turns them away, and then rants to me about how terrible monsters are." She paused in her stirring, blue eyes narrowed as she inspected the mixture. "I don't care too much about monsters, but business is business. But hey, what do I know, I'm only the janitor." 

You picked up the pot for the blonde, as seen began to scrape out the treat into the pan. "So uh, In actually invited a monster."

"Really?"

"Yeah...You think Kent-"

"Nah," She dumped the spoon into the sink, and grabbed a rubber spatula off the counter top. "It's been six months, and he's been going to classes." She said. "How'd you meet a monster, anyway?"

"...Cafe."

"Huh, a small monster then." She smoothed the treat in the pan. "Tonight's gonna be fun."

You hummed in agreement, and opened up the oven. After a quick quarrel, Missy put the pan into the oven. You dug a hand into your pocket, and pulled out your phone to put on the timer, your finger wavered over the app when you noticed your text notification blinking. You clicked on it, and pursed your lips when you read the message.  

Sans wasn't coming.

Apparently he was needed at his job, and was called in a few minutes ago. Part if you was happy he was skipping out on your shindig. You didn't know how your friends would react to actually interacting with a monster, and you really didn't want to find out. You liked to think that they were tolerant, fun, and accepting people. Seeing that illusion shattered...Well, it would have but a real damper on the party. 

However, there was another part of you that was upset. It wanted to kick and scream like a four year old. Sans didn't spend that much time with you since you had to sleep during the day, and walking you to and from work wasn't much. All you asked for was to have him at a party, and he was probably bailing to sleep, not work. Cold jealousy wormed its way through your stomach, and it made you sick.

Your fingers curled around the oven handle, and you dug your bare toes into the floor. It hurt so much right now, both sides of your head warring with each other. You loved your friends so much, but that subtle attachment you did your damndest to ignore fought its way to the surface in the worst way imaginable.

A coarse hand on your cheek ripped you from your thoughts, and it took a minute for you to realize Missy was frowning. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah." You relaxed your face into an easy going smile. "All good. Has Kent come by with your apple cider?"

* * *

You awoke on time the next morning. Not too early where you had time to kill before work, but not too late where you had to rush. And since you were hangover free, Missy didn't want to be sober alone, you were in charge of texting Charity to make sure she came in on time. You blindly reached out across the bed to grab your phone, but bumped into something warm and hard. 

You opened your eyes and gave the lump in your bed a blank stare. It almost disturbed you, that finding a skeleton in your bed wasn't even surprising. You pinched the corner of your blanket, and lifted up, just to confirm your suspicions. Eye sockets shut, bones relaxed, and bony tail swishing from side to side. Your stalker had most certainly found his way into your bed. 

"Sans, what are you doing?"

"Tryin' to sleep." His voice was lower than usual, and had more drawl to it. "Go back to sleep or shut up."

"You know, this is still my apartment. You could at least pretend to show me a little respect." You pushed at his shoulder, and flinched when too much pressure was put on your wrist. Unsurprisingly the skeleton didn't move at all, his sockets closed and brow bones furrowed."Especially since you're in my bed."

A bony arm shot out from under the blankets, and wound itself around your waist. You hissed when your chin connected to his clavicle, a burning pain slithered down your jaw. You were mildly surprised you didn't bite your tongue off. "You're lucky this is all I'm doing." He said, nuzzling his nose bone into your hair. "Ya smell like another male."

Spongy magic caressed your body, making the hair on your arms stand on end. Slowly it wrapped around you completely, and you felt vaguely tired again. Bony hands brought you closer to his body, forcing you to hitch one leg over his hips. A low growl reverberated through his chest. "Sans, I've got work, and I gotta call Charity."

"That so?"

"Sans." You drug out the last s in his name, making a light hissing noise in the process. "Please."

A flicker of green caught your eye, before his tongue slithered out of his mouth. It was like a snake, a large snake that looked far too sinful."Dunno, what do ya think?"

Your fingers curled into his hoody, and you brought his face closer to yours. He didn't breathe, so you didn't feel a warm breath, but you felt his magic. It clung to your face like a spongy paste, and made breathing harder than it should've been. "Sans..."

His fangs grazed your lips, and the massive tongue wormed its way into your mouth. You tried to jerk your head backwards, but fingers curled into your hair and kept your head in place. Just when it was getting good, a high pitched ring caused the skeleton to move away from you. His hand dug around in his pocket, and he answered his phone. "Yeah?"

You took the opportunity to detach yourself from the monster, and slide out of the bed. You grabbed one of your skirts and sweaters off the floor, and quickly stripped out of your old clothes. You didn't have the energy for a shower today. Any and all of it was sucked out from that kiss. 

You glanced back at the monster, and was surprised to find him completely absorbed in his call. Once again jealousy wormed its way through your veins, and you curled your fingers into your sweater as you jerked it over your head. You were not jealous that he wasn't paying attention to you, that was stupid. You told him that you had a life outside of his creepy ass, what made you think he didn't have the same? Hell, maybe he had a girlfriend or so something already. Your research in the library often proved that monster took on mistresses when they needed to breed, or their soul mate had 'fallen down'. 

You latched onto the idea of being 'second best', as you gathered up your work clothes. You couldn't let this soul mate bond get in the way of your true feelings. You didn't really want this, it was just the magic and the need to feel accepted. Nothing but natural responses, but not a real bond. 

When he hung up the phone, he flopped back into the bed, letting g his phone fall to the floor. "Was that your wake-up call to get outta my bed?"

"Unfortunately." He gestured to your clothes. "Change  'em."

"Excuse me?"

He cracked open a socket. "I know my Queen'll be fine with it, but I doubt your High Magus will."

"H-High Magus?"

"Didn't I tell ya? We're gettin' teathered today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling things? Maybe it's the bond or just your emotions. Things are happening though, things that can finally allow us to move on from the starting phase. 
> 
> You know what isn't in a starting phase? My tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
